Mein Grund für das Leben ist, dass Sie
by Estrella de Lapislazuli
Summary: 3 One Shots dedicados a 3 de mis parejas favoritas de Rozen Maiden ADVERTENCIA: Lemon, Yuri


Holis :v pos como estoy aburrida me dije "¡Hora del Yuri!" y tengo ciertas parejitas Yuri en Rozen Maiden que amo ewe así que aquí tienen 3 One Shots de cada una de aquellas parejas \ :v /

Rozen Maiden no me pertenece si no a PEACH-PIT (así se escribía? siempre me confundo xD)

Este Fanfic contiene Lemon explícito, si no le gusta, sáquense (?)

-Pan - son los diálogos del personaje  
-_Pan-_ son sus pensamientos  
Me gusta el pan xD

Nota: Los títulos están en alemán

* * *

**Mein Grund für das Leben ist, dass Sie**

**Meine Kleine Beere**

-Kanaria...

Era el susurro adormilado de una pequeña muñequita, que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su maleta. "Kanaria", ese nombre que escapaba de sus pequeños y suaves labios, ese nombre que pertenecía a aquella que la hacía sentir una rara sensación, una sensación que la dejaba intranquila.

12:00 pm, ya todos estaban despiertos. Nori había ido a su práctica de Lacrosse, mientras que Shinku se encontraba mandoneando a Jun como de costumbre. Ese día, Souseiseki no había ido a visitarlos debido a que tenía que ayudar a los ancianos en su casa.

Suiseiseki caminaba de aquí para allá, sin nada que hacer, por lo que se decidió por molestar a su "juguete". Rápidamente, subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto del joven Sakurada, para ir a molestar a la menor de las Rozen Maidens.

-Chibi Ichigo, ven a jugar con Suiseiseki-desu -canturreó la muñeca, para abrir de golpe la maleta de la menor. Para su sorpresa, la pequeña no se encontraba durmiendo.

-¿Suiseiseki? ¿Qué haces aquí-nano?- no se encontraba animada y alegre como siempre, si no que estaba muy deprimida, tanto que no parecía la verdadera Hinaichigo.

-¿Qué sucede-desu?-preguntó preocupada la muñeca de verde.-¡Si crees que yo me comí de nuevo tu daifuku de fresa, no es cierto-desu!

Hinaichigo no respondió, simplemente se levantó de su maleta, ignorando completamente a la de cabellos castaños. Quería cruzar por la puerta, pero su corta estatura le impedía alcanzar la perilla de ésta. Suiseiseki rió ante esto.

-Chibi Ichigo, tan enana como siempre.-se burló. Se acercó hacia la puerta y la abrió por ella, y Hinaichigo salió al instante.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora-desu?-dijo para si misma, suspirando. Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, por lo que fue detrás de la muñeca, pensando en otra mentirilla para poder engañar a Hinaichigo como de costumbre.

* * *

-¡Ahora si lo conseguiré-kashira!-exclamaba una muñeca de cabellos verdes, escondida entre unos arbustos.-Ahora si yo, Kanaria, la mas brillante de las Rozen Maidens, después de 202 intentos fallidos, lograré entrar a la casa dónde están las demás para conseguir sus Rosas Místicas ¡Lo conseguiré esta vez, Pizzicato! -el mencionado se apareció al lado de ella, diciéndole algo.-¿Eh? ¡Qué desconfiando eres, esta vez SI lo conseguiré-kashira! ¡Además eres mi espíritu artificial, deberías apoyarme-kashira! -hizo un infantil puchero al ver que su protector comenzaba a desconfiar de ella.

Kanaria tomó sus binoculares para seguir espiando la casa de los Sakurada, cuando por los pasillos pasó correteando una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios (aun no me queda claro, ya que en Rozen Maiden 2013 Hinaichigo es rubia), mientras era perseguida por otra de una larga melena castaña.

-Hinaichigo...-susurró para si misma. Desde hace tiempo que algo raro empezaba a sentir con la sexta Rozen Maiden, sus manos temblaban solo con verla pasar, y sentía como se comenzaba a acelerar su corazón (tienen corazón? xD).

En ese momento la atacó el mismo pensamiento que no la dejó dormir en toda la noche. Si robaba la Rosa de Hinaichigo, entonces ¿Qué seria de ella? Hace unos días, se dio cuenta de que su vida no tenía ningún sentido sin la presencia de la menor de las hermanas. Últimamente había ido a espiarlas mas seguido, pero no les prestaba atención en cuanto veía a su adorable y tierna Hina. Era en esos momentos en los que no le importaba nada mas, el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía para ella, y nada mas pasaba por su mente que el poder tener ese pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos para no soltarla jamás.

-Hinaichigo...meine Kleine Beere...-susurraba sin prestarle atención a Pizzicato, ni siquiera al gato que siempre estaba en el techo y la molestaba cada vez que la veía. Nada, absolutamente nada le importaba, solo el ver a su pequeña baya.

Pizzicato no soportaba mas esto, e instintivamente golpeó a Kanaria en la cabeza, quien dio un grito de dolor.

-¡KYA! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo-kashira?!...¿Eh?...¡Oh, claro! ¡Las Rosas Místicas!-y lentamente se acercó a la casa de los Sakurada.

* * *

_Suiseiseki se estaba preocupando por mi-nano...¡No debo dejar que esto me afecte! ¡No quiero preocupar a las demás-nano! De seguro es algo temporal...¡Todo es culpa de Kanaria-nano! ¡Ella me hace sentir así-nano!_

15 pm. Hinaichigo, qué volvió a su actitud de siempre, era perseguida por una furiosa Suiseiseki.

-¡Chibi Ichigo, ven aquí-desu!-en ese momento, Jun, quién pasó por allí, fue pisoteado por Suiseiseki. Este tomó su pie, quejándose de dolor.

-¡Muñeca del demonio! ¡¿Ahora qué estas haciendo?!-exclamó furioso.

-¡No te metas, Chibi-humano-desu! ¡La culpa la tiene Chibi Ichigo-desu!-luego de esa respuesta, Suiseiseki fue atrapada por Jun.

-¡Si serás...!

Ambos se dirigían unas miradas de odio, mientras que Hinaichigo se dirigía hacia la sala, para sentarse junto a Shinku en el sofá. Había empezado El detective KunKun, y como grandes fans de la marioneta, no se lo perderían.

En ese momento, la segunda Rozen Maiden entró a la casa de los Sakurada, haciendo aparecer su violín al instante.

-¡Jojojo! ¡Ahora si consegui-

-Buenas tardes Kanaria, pasa por favor.-saludó Nori educadamente.

-¿Por qué nunca nadie me toma en serio-kashira?-se preguntó, deprimida.

Hinaichigo quedó helada al saber que la peli verde estaba en la casa. No sabía que hacer, simplemente quedó en shock. Después de varios días sin saber de ella, el hecho de que por fin se aparezca la tomó por sorpresa.

-Hinaichigo...ven conmigo-dijo Kanaria en una forma que espantó a la niña. Tragó saliva sonoramente, mientras acompañaba a la mayor hacia el cuarto del espejo.

* * *

Una vez en aquella oscura y polvorienta habitación, ambas quedaron en silencio. Hinaichigo rió nerviosamente, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Y...¿Cómo esta Mit-en ese momento, fue interrumpida por la segunda Rozen Maiden, quién rodeó a la pequeña con sus brazos, abrazandola fuerte y protectoramente.

-Siempre había querido hacer esto...-susurró. La niña no sabía que decir, simplemente se dejó abrazar. Le gustó aquella sensación de protección que la mayor le brindaba.

-Meine kleire beere...-esta vez la abrazó de manera mucho mas tierna, acurrucandola suavemente en sus brazos. Hinaichigo no se alejaba, no quería hacerlo, mientras que se ruborizaba debido a que Kanaria comenzó a acariciar su cabellera con una gran suavidad.

Lo que sentian ambas en ese momento era inexplicable. Solo querian quedar así, no separarse jamás. Kanaria tomó el rostro de Hinaichigo entre sus manos, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas.

-Hinaichigo...yo...-y lo siguiente fue algo que la dejó soprendida. Hinaichigo, su pequeña baya, sorpresivamente acortó la distancia entre ellas, presionando sus labios con los de ella, besandola dulce y tiernamente. La mayor al principio no respondía, pero lentamente fue cediendo a aquella sensación tan maravillosa que le brindaban los labios de la pequeña.

Y así pasaron los minutos, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente en ambas, separandose unos pocos centímetros la una de la otra.

-Te amo...-suspiró Kanaria, acariciando la mejilla de Hinaichigo, quien se encontraba completamente roja por lo que había hecho. A pesar de ser solo una niña, aquella actitud la sorprendió incluso a ella misma.

Kanaria nuevamente besó los labios de su pequeña baya, esta vez tornandose mucho mas intenso, aferrandose al cuerpo de la otra. Aquel beso se volvia cada vez mas apasionado, hasta que la mayor comenzó a meter su lengua en la boca de su contraria, a lo que ella respondió empujando su lengua con la suya. Así comenzó un juego con ambas lenguas, entrelazandose, mientras que lentamente iban acostandose en el suelo, quedando Kanaria sobre Hinaichigo.

Sin dejar de besarse, Kanaria comenzó a desvestir a Hinaichigo, quien se ruborizaba cada vez mas y mas. Besó la frente de la pequeña, para luego descender y besar su cuello.

-K-Kanaria...-la muñeca solo besaba su cuello con suavidad, pero en cuanto la pequeña comenzó a decir su nombre entre suspiros, lamió su cuello con locura mientras sus manos acariciaban su frágil cuerpo de porcelana, a lo que Hinaichigo cerró los ojos. Las caricias que ella le brindaba eran tan suaves. Kanaria lentamente fue descendiendo, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la intimidad de la muñequita.

-¿Está bien si lo hago-kashira?-preguntó la peliverde, con algo de temor de poder hacerle daño a su amada.

La menor no respondió, ya que no sabía que responder. La mayor simplemente procedió a lamer la intimidad de la pequeña.

-¡K-Kanaria!-fuertes gemidos escapaban de la boca de Hinaichigo, mientras la calentura aumentaba en ella. Sus gemidos solo excitaban mas a su contraria, quien metió su lengua dentro de la intimidad de esta, haciendo que la niña suelte un grito de placer.

Y así continuó, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse mas, corriendose en la boca de la segunda. Kanaria se relamió los labios, mientras que Hinaichigo jadeaba fuertemente. Subió hasta la altura de su rostro para besar nuevamente sus labios, aquellos labios que ahora eran solo de ella.

-Hinaichigo...te amo

-Yo tambien te amo Kanaria

* * *

-¡Chibi Ichigo! ¡Aún no hemos terminado-desu!

Habian pasado 3 días desde el encuentro de Kanaria y Hinaichigo, y al parecer, se volvió mucho mas alegre de lo normal. Mientras la niña huía de Suiseiseki, Souseiseki intentaba calmarla.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a la maleta de Suiseiseki-desu!-la maleta estaba llena de garabatos de Kanaria y Hinaichigo, que ella dibujó luego de su encuentro para expresar la alegria que sentía. Debía anunciarlo, pero la mayor le pidió que lo guardara en secreto. Aún así, no se podía contener. Definitivamente, ahora mas que nunca quería que el Alice Game ya no existiera, debido a que si una de las dos muere, es algo que nunca se perdonaría.

-¡Suiseiseki, por favor, cálmate!-exclamaba Souseiseki, en un intento por calmar a su histérica gemela, aunque sabía muy bien que era algo imposible.

Hinaichigo solo corría y reía alegremente, hasta qu logró ver en el ventanal de la sala a aquella muñeca que tanto amaba, su pequeño canario.

_Meine kleiner kanarienvogel_

Ahi estaba Kanaria, en el techo de una casa vecina, espiándolas como de costumbre. Sonrió al ver a Hinaichigo, su pequeña baya. Sabía que ahora sus sentimientos declarados, ya no tendría que preocuparse mas que por su bienestar, pudo quitarse ese sentimiento de angustia al creer que no le correspondería. Podría ir a la casa de los Sakurada cuando quiera, ya no para robar las Rosas de las demas muñecas, si no para poder demostrarle siempre el amor que sentía hacia su _Kleine Beere_

* * *

_Meine Kleine Beere= mi pequeña baya_

espero que les haya gustado, comenten si es así ^-^

se que está algo corto...pero son las 3 am y tengo sueño xD

Sayonara~


End file.
